¡Desafio Atkasuki! Juego De Supervivencia
by Yormi-Chan
Summary: Los Juegos De Atkasuki / Basada en "Los Juegos Del Hambre"
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada e inspirada en el libro Los Juegos Del Hambre por la autora Suzanne Collins, yo solo cambio un poco la historia original; y los personajes protagónicos pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto del anime Naruto.

Me muevo sobre mi colchón, doy una vuelta pero todavía siento ese duro túmulo que hay en él, doy otra vuelta, me acuesto de medio lado, del otro lado, boca arriba, boca abajo, nada. No sé porque hoy ese pedazo de porquería en la que duermo me parece más incomoda de lo normal. Me levanto.

Al salir de la cama me aclaro y me digo: "Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, tengo 16 años, vivo en Atkasuki, en el Estado 9, en un barrio llamado "Konoha", en una vivienda-rancho". Todo lo que llega a mi mente por ahora.

Después de salir de la cama me visto, con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero color naranja, pantalones naranja viejo de tela áspera y sandalias negras. Salgo al salón, no hay nadie, deben seguir dormidos. Me dirijo a la cocina donde cojo de una bolsa de papel esa deliciosa nata hecha con la leche de "Bebe" la vaca de la familia. Hoy es

Camino en dirección al bosque que está prohibido, por un sendero de arboles y flora logro enfocar un viejo roble, en una sus ramas hay un columpio enrollado en su totalidad, escalo un poco el árbol para bajar el columpio. Algo llama mi atención un símbolo. Lo dejo pasar y desenrollo el columpio, totalmente deteriorado, y con el cae un bolso mediano color marrón con el mismo signo que está en el árbol. Del bolso tomo uno de los tantos kunais que lo ocupan y me siento en el columpio a mecerme. Me sumo en: "Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, tengo 16 años, vivo en Atkasuki, en el Estado 9, en un barrio llamado "Konoha", en una vivienda-rancho, soy adoptado, tengo 4 hermanos, soy un excelente tirador". De repente algo se mueve en el bosque, lo busco pero no logro visualizar qué es. Lo veo, allí tan pacifico. Un ciervo, ajeno a que yo lo acompaño en este lugar. Grande, sano y de hermosa piel, es mío. Meto un kunai entre mis dedos de la izquierda y otro en la derecha, para lanzarlos y darle allí donde se que lo dejo indefenso para atacar. Estoy apunto pero una cabeza se pone delante de mí y termino lanzándolos en ángulo paralelo esquivando esa protuberancia.

-Casi me das, baka- Enfoco la vista en la dueña de esa voz, con distintivo cabello de color rosa y sus ojos verde esmeralda, poco común en Konoha- Ten más cuidado- Mi linda hermana, Sakura.- ¿Epa? ¿Me estas parando?- Me sacude un poco y yo la miro ¿Acaso me distraje mucho?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Te buscaba, Sasuke quiere que estemos juntos hoy.- Asiento, me hace señal para ir y no me niego.

Caminamos un rato sin hablar, metidos en nuestros pensamientos. Sakura y yo somos como muy buenos amigos, hermanos, ambos fuimos adoptados por los Uchihas cuando nuestros padres murieron, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables y protectores el uno con el otro. Es por hoy que no hablamos ni ella ni yo, es por el efecto que tiene este día sobre nosotros. Hoy es el día de Acopio donde escogen a un trió de jóvenes entre los 12 y los 18 años, para participar en el "Los Juegos De Atkasuki". Estos juegos, estos malditos juegos que consisten en mostrar las miserias humanas y transformarlas en un show de entretenimiento televisado en todo Atkasuki. Malditos.

Llegamos a un mercado al que cariñosamente, más bien discretamente llamamos "El matiné" , donde nos encontramos con Sasuke en el local que prepara el Ramen más exquisito que yo he probado en mi vida, está sentado en una mesa con los dedos entrecruzados frente a su cara, en la mesa hay tres platos de la deliciosa sopa, uno para él, uno para Sakura, uno para mí. Nos sentamos junto a él en la mesa. En silencio reina mientras comemos.

-Hoy es el día.- Dice sin más que agregar. Sasuke es mi hermano adoptivo, el si es un Uchiha puro. Cabello y ojos azabaches, moreno, alto. Quien no conociera nuestra historia diría que no somos hermanos, ya que yo al igual que Sakura soy muy poco común en Konoha. Rubio, ojos azules, moreno, un rasgo poco particular en cualquier lugar, tres rayas en mis cachetes, como bigotes de gatos. Sasuke, Sakura y yo en una foto familiar no encajamos bien como hermanos.

Observo como su mano se mueve a la de Sakura y la toma, acto seguido Sakura toma la mia y como un acto reflejo yo tomo la de él. Hoy nosotros tres, nos sacrificaremos, ofreciéndonos como voluntarios para los juegos. Tenemos un plan, el plan de derrocar al presidente con sus propios juegos, y si seremos nosotros, porque hemos entrenado desde casi toda nuestra vida siendo hermanos, para este día. Nos levantamos y pagamos. Caminos a nuestro hogar, donde me espera un balde con el agua suficiente para sacarme la mugre del cuerpo. La idea de derrocar al gobierno de Atkasuki fue de nuestro hermano Itachi, el cómo Sasuke también es un Uchiha puro de sangre, 5 años mayor que nosotros, Itachi nos enseño a pelear y a utilizar armas, además del entrenamiento de resistencia física. Una trágica mañana descubrieron lo de su plan y huyo por el bosque prohibido a petición de nuestra madre. No hemos vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Cuando Itachi se fue decidimos seguir entrenando y perfeccionando nuestras técnicas y decidimos que nos ofreceríamos como voluntarios a los 18 años- si todavía ninguno era escogido para participar- y ganar los juegos para que por lo menos alguno de nosotros fuera capaz de darle buena vida a nuestros padres, ya que el tiempo les estaba cobrando su estadía con canas y dolores. Hace 6 meses nuestra situación financiera y económica empeoro, ya casi no comemos y somos aun más pobres. En una de nuestras charlas a media noche decidimos que iríamos en estos juegos. Me seco con un trozo de tela mediano. Encima de la cama observo unos pantalones negros, una camisa a cuadros manga larga color azul decolorado y un par de zapatos color marrón de punta redonda. Esta ropa es de mi padre. El no sabe nada de lo que planeamos Sakura, Sasuke y yo. Me visto y mi padre, entra con un peine a la habitación con Sasuke siguiéndole. Sasuke llevaba una camisa similar a la mía pero de color gris y pantalones idénticos, con zapatos iguales.

-¿Listos para una de las lecciones más importantes de la vida?- Sasuke y yo nos miramos reprimiendo una risa porque ya sabemos que sus importantes lecciones siempre son pequeñeces.- Siéntense ambos.- Asentimos y nos sentamos en la camas, nos pasa un peine a cada uno y en una mesita de madera vieja que hay cerca de la cama coloca un pote con… ¿cera para afeitar ovejas?

-Chicos, esto es vaselina.- Nos aclara cuando se da cuenta de nuestra confusión, asentimos.- Tomen un poco en sus manos.-El toma en sus manos, nosotros lo seguimos en acciones.- y luego apliquen en suaves masajes.- Sus palabras chocan con sus acciones ya que en vez de suaves masajes se unta la vaselina como si estuviera macerando carne, de igual manera Sasuke y yo nos aplicamos la vaselina, al hacer contacto con mi pelo se siente como grasa.- Y luego pasen el peine lentamente hacia atrás.- Se pasa el peine como un maniático hacia atrás, repetimos su acción.-Y ahora pártanlo por el medio.- Y se abre una carrera por el medio de su cabello.- Y péinenlo a ambos lados.- Se lo peino dejando un peinado que muestra dos mechones al lado de tu frente, luciendo muy arreglado. No sé si me salió igual, pero intente hacer todo lo que el hacia.-y listo.- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.- Con este peinado fue que conquiste a su madre.-Nos dice con galanura.

-Muy bien papá. Es hora de irnos Naruto.- Sasuke, se dirige a mí, yo me levanto y salimos.

Al salir escucho que de mi boca sale un ¡Oh! Sakura vestía un vestido rosa de botones con mangas bombachas con sandalias bajas de color rosa y blanco. Ropa de mi madre.

-¡Wow! Sakura-chan te ves muy linda.- Digo sin poderme contener, ella sonrió bajando un poco la cabeza y aun si yo, logro ver su sonrojo, poco común en ella.

-De verdad estas muy hermosa.- Escuche la voz de Sasuke.- Como siempre.- ¡Epa! ¿Qué paso aquí? Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y toma uno de los mechones de su cabello rosa y lo pasa tras su oreja, ella levanta la cara y le mira con sus hermosos ojos verdes pero esta vez en esos ojos hay algo más, más profundo.

-Ahern.- Finjo aclararme la garganta para que noten que sigo aquí y comienzo a caminar.- Vamos.- Digo intentando desviar el "momento de ligar y echarse los perros frente a Naruto" que ellos estaban creando. Vi como Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a caminar alcanzándome.

El día de Acopio todos las personas entre 12 y 18 años nos reunimos en la plaza donde nos hacen unas cuantas preguntas para llenar un formulario con información de cada uno que si: Nombres y apellidos, edad, dirección, etc. Después de eso Sasuke y yo nos ubicamos en el lado izquierdo de la plaza con los muchachos de 16 años y Sakura en el derecho con las muchachas de 16. A nuestra frente se encuentra una tarima con un micrófono en el centro y varias 3 sillas, en esas sillas ubican a los tres escogidos. Todo es silencioso y hay unos ¿policías? Si, deben ser policías al borde la tarima con trajes color azul oscuro que cubren todo su cuerpo y botas negras, corazas de algún plástico grueso negro, con cascos que cubren toda su cara y guantes que cubren sus manos. En la tarima veo aparecer una mujer muy guapa, caminando con mucho estilo y clase. Me quedo sorprendido porque es una mujer realmente exuberante ante mis ojos.

-Buenas tardes Estado 9.-Saluda con un extraño acento.-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y yo sere su maestra de ceremonias para la selección de los valientes jóvenes que tendrán el placer de participar en la entrega 99º de "Los Juegos De Atkasuki".- Esta hermosa mujer que habla como que si estuviese cantando logro ganarse mi odio al pretender que es un placer ir a un juego donde tienes que masacrarte junto a 10 personas más.- Como siempre, presentaremos el video-mensaje de nuestro amado presidente Pain.- "Amado presidente Pain" . Maldita. Una pantalla de increíble tamaño se enciende en frente de nosotros y comienza a sonar el himno de Atkasuki. Unos minutos más tarde aparece en pantalla un hombre de cabello color naranja y al parecer fanático de los piercings,

-" Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el apocalipsis sacudió el planeta tierra y el caos y el desenfreno consumieron el planeta, nos levantamos como pueblo para reconstruir lo que fue nuestro hogar bajo el nombre de Atkasuki. Nos dedicamos a querer vivir en armonía, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para los malagradecidos que trazaron lo que somos hoy en día. Por su intensa avaricia los 10 Estados que formaban Atkasuki se levantaron contra el Distrito Federal y sus ciudadanos sin tomar en cuenta que gracias a ellos, los Estados se habían establecido en el lugar que a cada uno le tocaba. Este levantamiento provoco caos , sin embargo pudimos hacer retroceder a los rebeldes y congeniar paz en Atkasuki nuevamente, derrotando a 9 Estados y destruyendo el Estado 10 . No obstante, para recordarles que no pueden desafiarnos de nuevo, El 10 de octubre de 2066 se firmo el Tratado "Acuerdo de Traición" donde se estipula que : Como castigo por haber retado las normas de la sociedad y el país de Atkasuki cada año serian escogidos 2 varones y 1 hembra de cada estado para que los hombres sepan que por su error sus mujeres también iban a ser extinguidas. Todo esto con el fin de brindarnos un show digno de entretenimiento. Les ha saludado su presidente Pain, mucho éxito y que la suerte este siempre de su parte".- En el momento en el que el sádico dijo esa frase la mujer, Anko, lo repitió con voz nula.

-Me encanta esa frase.- Maldita. Ella sonrió por un momento.- Ahora quiero presentarles a sus ganadores del Estado 9.-Esperamos un momento y nadie subió en la tarima.- Sus ganadores del Estado 9.- Volvió a repetir y esta vez nadie subió en la tarima.- Bueno creo que no se han podido presentar.- Se resigno, pero la verdad no me sorprende, no tengo conocimiento de que exista algún ganador en nuestro Estado, la mayoría nunca superan las pruebas y cuando lo hacen, mueren en la arena de combate.

-Bueno, escojamos a nuestros competidores.- Ok ,esta mujer Anko, camino hacia una de las bolas de cristal que se situaba en una mesa al lado derecho.- Como siempre, primero las damas.- Metió su mano en la bola de cristal y yo sentí mi corazón en la boca porque… Porque esto había sido mala idea, Sakura no debería ir. Mi grito de "NO LO HAGAS" se ahoga en mi garganta cuando da unos pasos al frente y antes de que Anko pudiera leer el nombre que había en el papel Sakura se ofreció.

-Me ofrezco como participante.- La escuche decir.

-Muy bien una valiente jovencita.- La vi temblar.-Sube amor, sube.- Subió.- Dime tu nombre por favor.

-Sakura Uchiha.- Su voz tembló y sentí que me estrujaban el corazón.

-Muy bien.- Dio un par de aplausos.- Ahora vamos con los dos varones.- Avance con 3 pasos, casi saltando cada uno.

-Me ofrezco como participante.- La voz de Sasuke resonó.- Me ofrezco.- Vi su mirada determinada hacia Sakura.

-¡Oh! Eso es…

-Yo también me ofrezco como participante.- La interrumpí bruscamente.

-Hiiii!- Su voz chillo emocionada.- Perfecto, perfecto.- Vi su gran sonrisa de gata, de oreja a oreja.- Pero suban jovencitos.- Nos llamo. Obedecimos.- Díganme sus nombres valientes jovencitos.- Sasuke volteo su cara hacia la mujer y capte un semblante serio en su cara.

-Sasuke.- Dijo serio y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando por ansiedad lo interrumpi también bruscamente.

-Naruto.- Sasuke enfoco sus ojos en mi.

- Uchiha.- Dijo Sasuke.- Ambos.

-¡Oh! Y me imagino que ustedes son primos.- Nos miro con una expresión entre admiración y emoción.- ¿Verdad que si?

-Hermanos.- Sakura lo dijo con tal calidez que me reconforto.- Hermanos los tres.

-Bien, bien.- nos tomamos de las manos.- Estos son los participantes de "Los Juegos De Atkasuki 99º".- Lo exclamo con tanta alegría que por un momento pensé en lo mucho que odio esta puta vida.- Y recuerden participantes.- Se dirigió a nosotros.- Que la suerte este siempre de su parte.

Es mi primera historia y está inspirada y basada en la saga de Suzanne Collins Los Juegos Del Hambre, con los protagonistas del anime Naruto. Si les gusta por favor háganmelo saber. Soy nueva en esto, no me den tan duro.


	2. Aqui comenzamos

_Disclaimer: Esta historia esta fuertemente inspirada y basada en la saga "Los Juegos Del Hambre" de la excelsa autora Suzanne Collins. Los personajes protagónicos pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_Música de acompañamiento: The Catalyst-Linkin Park. (Para este primer capitulo)._

El sermón que esperaba de mis padres por senda locura nunca llego, tal vez porque ellos todavía saben que Itachi inculco valentía en nosotros y eso es algo que nunca lograran quitarnos. El doloroso adiós. Nos abrazamos, lloramos y reímos, todos. Mi padre nos hizo prometerle que haríamos que eliminaran a Sakura y la devolvieran a casa, con ellos. La hora que nos dieron para despedirnos, se hizo satisfactoriamente larga para mí. Mi padres, aunque adoptivos el amor que siento por ellos es plenamente innegable. Fugaku Uchiha, fuerte, inteligente, algo maniático, de perfil amable, un buen padre. Mikoto Uchiha, hermosa, practica, prepara comida exquisita, la mejor mamá del mundo. Mis hermanos y yo somos su alegría, según ellos, y tanto a nosotros como a ellos nos afecto la perdida de Itachi. Él era nuestro pan de cada día. Mis pensamientos tristes logran convencerme de que este es el momento para llorar.

-El tren espera.- En nuestro momento más sensible aparecen dos policías, aunque no se les llama policías sino"agentes especiales ANBU", son agentes que mantienen la paz en momentos de discordia o algo así. Después de un último abrazo de grupo, salimos a nuestro destino. A las 6:00 p.m de la tarde fuimos escoltados hasta la estación de trenes grisácea del Estado 9. Allí parada, dando un toque de color- pero no de color cálido y hermoso, sino de color chillón y fastidioso-nos esperaba la maestra de ceremonias. Anko Matashari, quien de inmediato nos pide-obliga muy eufórica a subir al tren. Una vez dentro de este, mi campo visual es fuertemente golpeado.

Brillantez, por todos lados. Todo pulcro y pulido. Tan desconocido y diferente a la suciedad y el color a tristeza que tiene el Estado 9. Increíble a mis ojos. Tanto primor en un solo tren. Escucho ruido pero no identifico que significa. Flores de todos los colores que existen en varias mesas pequeñas que forman parte del amueblamiento del tren. Un juego de recibo, color crema, relajante. Parece cómodo. Frente a mí una mesa, que tiene por tablero un vidrio casi invisible y como soporte una piedra blanca que logra llamar mucho mi atención. La ocupan lo que son, a mi parecer, frutas. Las conozco. Itachi nos llevaba cambures, fresas y piñas a Sasuke, Sakura y a mí. Están elegantemente cortadas con la pura intención de llamar la atención. Al lado, una barra de postres, como los de las panaderías del 9 que nunca probamos por no tener el dinero. Se me hace la boca. Otra vez ruido y no lo identifico, hasta que volteo mi cabeza hacia mis hermanos. Están un poco alejados de mí, sentados en una gran mesa de madera, y es por fin cuando descubro que me están llamando a sentarme. Camino hacia allí. Me siento. Enfoco solo a Sakura.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- Mi pregunta parece desconcertarle, me mira confundida, reprimiendo una risa. ¿Qué?- ¿Qué?

-Si serás baka- Sasuke está a mi lado sentado, estaba allí desde que me sente y yo no lo había visto.- Mph.- Amm

-¡Ah caray! Eres un camaleón.- Esto provoca una sonrisa de Sakura.- ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-chan?- ella asiente sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, en mi cara por acto reflejo aparece una sonrisa igual para ella y… ¡Plas!

-Yo no soy un camaleón.- Me dio un lepe el teme. Me sobo y lo miro si dejar de ser burlón.

-Nah. Tienes razón, no eres un camaleón, eres es una tortuga.- Sasuke me mira molesto.- ¿Viste? Acabas de poner tu cara de tortuga.- Sonrió satisfecho al voltearme a Sakura y ver que esta muy reída con mis apodos para Sasuke.- ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-chan?- Pregunto con una sonrisa ¡Plas! Otro más.

-Tú eres peor, eres un baka.

-¡Ja! Teme.

-Baka.

-Teme.

-Baka.

-TEME.

-BAKA.

-TEME HIJO DE PU…

-¡Eh,eh,eh! ¿Tienes el descaro de besar a tu mama con esa boca?- La que faltaba.- Los modales son lo más importante mis niños, sobre todo a la hora de comer.-¿Ah?- A ver, Naruto, mi amor, tu tan lindo que eres y con ese vocabulario.- ¡Ay dios mío!¿ Es que esta va a darme clases de modales?- Ven aquí.- Toma mi cara entre sus manos.- Prométeme que serás cordial con los demás cuando lleguemos.- ¿Ni la conozco y ya le voy a nadar haciendo promesas? No, siga con sus esperanzas nulas. Dirijo mi mirada a su cara y me doy cuenta que es como ver la cara de Satanás - Prométemelo.- Me pide, mientras en sus ojos aparece fuego. Asientos, asustado.- A ver. Lo principal y lo único para que te comportes es "Por favor y gracias". A ver dilo.

-Por favor.

-Y…

-Gracias.

-Otra vez.

-Por favor y gracias.-

-Es música en mis oídos.- Dice con un gesto de satisfacción.- Una vez más.

-Por favor y gracias.- Me estoy emocionando, si porque al decir esas dos palabras una clase de deleite emerge de mi. El escuchar que de mi boca salen palabras de cortesía me causa un regodeo.

-Una vez más.- Esta vez es la voz de Sasuke en tono socarrón.- Por favor, bakita.- Me harto. Salto sobre él, pero este sale corriendo hacia otro lado del tren, lo persigo y comenzamos el juego del gato y el ratón. Con los gritos de Sakura y Anko de fondo. Logro tirarlo , este se levanta y yo tomo su pantalón de las piernas. Con toda la fuerza que hizo para levantarse y toda con la que yo sostenía mis manos en sus pantalones, conseguimos sacarlo y que el teme quedara en chones.

-¡PfffJajajajajajajajajjaa!- Me carcajee como un loco cerrando los ojos con la imagen de Sakura sonrojada con Anko tapando sus ojos y Sasuke en shock mirando sus piernas.- ¡Ay,Ay, Jaajajajjajajajajajajja!- Abro los ojos cuando me doy cuenta viene corriendo hacia a mí y esta vez me toca a mi ser el ratón. Corro hasta otra parte del tren con el siguiéndome, cuando callo mi risa estoy cerca de una puerta de donde se escuchan ¿gemidos?. Me hacerco a ella poco a poco, cuando estoy a escasos centímetros de el pomo, escucho los pies de Sasuke.

-Te tengo, Baka.- ¡Plas! Me estrello contra la puerta de una, llevando un buen golpe en el pecho y la cara, ya que me colisiono de lado.- Maldito, ahora si.- Me toma la cabeza entre sus brazos y escucho como se chupa un dedo. Intento liberarme al saber lo que viene: El pito mojado. De repente de nuevo los gemido esta vez con una frase obscena acompañándolos. Me suelto de Sasuke al saber que este también los escucho. Como la curiosidad pudo más que el gato, pegamos los oídos de la puerta.- ¿Qué mierda es?

- Parece un pajero.

Detrás de nosotros aparecen Sakura y Anko siguiéndola.

-¿Por qué hay un pajero en el tren Matashari?- Pregunto Sasuke no dándose cuenta de que Sakura estaba allí. Grosero.

-¿Un paje..?- Anko palideció cuando escucho los gemidos.

- Si, un pajero.

-Miren muchachos vayan a la cocina y lo aclaramos allá.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-No era una pregunta Sasuke, era una orden.

-¿Orden?- Sasuke enfurecido, empezó una discusión con Anko de la que yo no escuche nada mas, ya que una vez más la curiosidad pudo más que el gato ¿Es que acaso no escuchaba que estaban discutiendo mientras él se masturbaba? Vi como Sakura había logrado calmar con palabras tranquilizadoras a las dos partes, pero no del todo. Tome el pomo de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta a todo lo que daba. UN PAJERO.

¿EHEE?- Escuche los simultáneos gritos de horror de los que estaban detrás de mí. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke tapaba los ojos de Sakura de una manera desesperada y se la llebava, Anko pasando por mi lado y lanzándole una almohada al hombre que estaba dándome la espalda intentando cubrir sus partes nobles dejando su trasero al descubierto, solo pude notar su pelo color grisáceo.

Me desperté cuando un rayo de luz golpeo mi cara, pero no era luz del sol, era la luz de un bombillo. En la habitación del tren no había ventanas.

-Vamos a desayunar Naruto, ya casi llegamos.- Anko Matashari y su estúpido acento me espabilaron de mis ganas de dormir. Salió por la puerta y me dejo solo. Me levante y me vestí con la misma ropa de ayer. Lave mi cara, cepille mis dientes, me medio peine y salí al comedor.

Allí estaba la misma mesa con comida ocupándola. En ella estaba sentada mi hermana junto con un hombre de pelo grisáceo. ¿Qué? Allí estaban sentados. Ella, comiendo y hablando, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si ya se conocieron, como si no hubiera pasado lo de ayer.

-¿Qué pasa, Naru? Ven a sentarte.- Me hablo Sakura. Automáticamente obedecí. Quedando con ese hombre frente a mí.

-Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, me decía las cosas como eran de lindas las cosas en el Distrito Federal.- ¿Qué? ¿Este es el sensei?- Nos dijo que lo sentía mucho por el incidente de ayer.- Sakura, tan inocente, hablaba con tanta ingenuidad, que me pregunte si ella no recordaba a que íbamos allí. ¿Ah? Yo la mire con reproche en la cara y ella me respondió con una mirada de confusión.

-Sakura.- Hablo por fin, con voz gruesa, diciendo el nombre de mi hermana con tanta confianza. Maldito.- Por favor, déjame solo con tu hermano, linda.- Lo mato. Sakura hizo caso y se levanto hacia donde estaba Sasuke, sentando en un sofá mirando por la ventana que estaba cerca de este. Detalle al hombre, era extraño, una máscara cubría toda su cara menos un ojo, de color negro que logre enfocar, su pelo grisáceo hacia arriba un poco desordenado, vestido con una camisa negra, con un chaleco verde arriba de esta y una corbata color gris.- Naruto.- Me llamo y yo calve mis ojos en el.- Soy Kakashi Hatake y soy tu sensei. De verdad, siento lo de ayer. No ha sido la peor primera impresión de doy.- Bueno, como usted no era yo en ese momento. Me quede esperando a dijera algo más, pero simplemente siguió leyendo un libro que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, ¿Qué?

-Soy tu sensei, lo siento y ya.

-No tengo nada más que decirte.- Me miro por fin, clavando su ojo negro en mi. Ciclope.- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

-¡NO!- Esta bien exagere por el grito.

-Entonces nada.

-Me acabas de decir que eres el sensei, no deberías, no sé, darme concejos y enseñarme cosas.

- Como hacerte una buena paja.- Comenzó a reírse bajo su máscara. Perdí mi paciencia y tome un tenedor que tenía cerca. Cuando él fue a poner en reposo su mano izquierda sobre la mesa lo cable de lleno, haciendo que quedara totalmente erecto e inmóvil, clavado en la madera, cerca de su mano, de su muñeca más precisamente. Sasuke y Sakura seguían ajenos, viendo por la ventana. Lo encare.

-Mira, resulta que mis hermanos y yo, no nos ofrecimos para morir en la arena.

-Mira, resulta que yo no les pedí que se ofrecieran.

-Pero resulta que eres nuestro sensei.

-Tampoco pedí serlo.

-Pero lo eres, así que mejor comienza a actuar como tal.- Soltó una risa burlona en mi cara.

-Eres el idiota del trió, lo concibo, pero eso no te da derecho a ser el hablador, mejor dejale eso a tu hermano.- Ahora si se le parto toda.

-No soy idiota.-Dije subiendo un poco la voz, pero mis hermanos no escucharon aun.

-Claro que lo eres.- Afirmo tan petulante.- Eres idiota por creer que llegaras a la arena.-¿Qué?- Si, porque eres uno de los que ve solo la etapa de la arena.-Es cierto, solo me interesa esa parte.- Son 9 Estados y 3 participantes por cada uno ¿Cómo creías que a la arena llegaban solo diez?- No lo se, ni me había preguntado que les pasaba a los demás.- Antes de la etapa de la arena, Naruto, hay varias etapas más, una ronda de eliminación, sacrificios y pruebas de inteligencia, en el D.T no están tan locos como para dejar que un bruto fuera el ganador de los juegos.- Es cierto, en la arena siempre vi jugadores con aspectos de nerds.- ¿Sabes sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir? Dime ¿Sabes que es ortografía y caligrafía? Cuando miras los juegos y ves la tabla piensas que el que tiene la mayor puntuación en la prueba física gana.- Asentí, inconscientemente.- Y cuando te das cuenta el bobo de lentes electrocuta a todos los demás con un aparato en el que venía pensando desde que entro en la arena.- Desvió su mirada de mi.- Y tu, por bruto, le apostaste al que era más grande en tamaño. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, tus hermanos pudieran llegar a la etapa de la arena. Sasuke es un muchacho guapo y eso definitivamente eso hace que gane puntos con la audiencia y no lo eliminen en la votación global; y tu hermana con su amabilidad e inocencia, hasta con lo bonita que puede llegar a ser, también tendría el favor de el publico de su lado, pero tú, con un tenedor, dudo que llegues siquiera a la etapa de exámenes.- Eso me causo un estruendo y me lastimo el orgullo. Algo en mi dijo que él tenía razón.

No tuve tiempo a replicar ya que unos gritos un tanto débiles llamaron mi atención. Vire mi mirada hacia Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura saludaba mientras que Sasuke se mantenía con los brazos cruzados frente a la ventana.

Anko entro en la habitación. Sakura me hizo señas para que fuera con ellos a la ventana, caundo Kakashi se levanto de la silla, mostrando ser un hombre alto de buen porte masculino.

-Hemos llegado.- Exclamo con una sonrisa, Anko.

Anko hizo que bajáramos del tren, con ese ademan de empujarnos-sostenernos.

Al bajar los gritos se intensificaron. La gente gritaba emocionada y saludaban con las manos, estaban todos hiperactivos intentando tocarnos.

-Vamos, vamos.- Escuche la voz de Kakashi.

Sakura, con una sonrisa en la boca, y Sasuke, con una de medio lado, saludaban a todas las personas, Kakashi caminaba como si fuera modelo y Anko lanzaba besos y diestra y siniestra, mientras nos dirigíamos a un auto muy largo de color negro. Algo se apodero de mí y comencé a saludar también, moviendo mi mano derecha con ímpetu, sonriendo en el proceso.

Al momento de llegar al auto, un tipo grandote nos abrió la puerta para que subiéramos. Mire por una de las ventanas polarizadas del auto. Las personas aun nos miraban con emoción.

-**Han comenzado**.-Hablo Kakashi.- **Esto son "Los Juegos de Atkasuki".**

Primer capítulo.

Lean, se aceptan criticas.


	3. Distrito Capital DT

_Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada y fuertemente inspirada en "Los Juegos Del Hambre" de la espectacular autora Suzanne Collins. Los personajes protagónicos pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_Música de acompañamiento: Papercut- Linkin Park._

Llegamos a un edificio increíblemente alto y además elegante hasta decir "ya basta". Arriba de la puerta para entrar- una puerta de vidrio color naranja, enmarcado en plata- se apreciaba un cartel donde se lograba visualizar perfectamente "Et Circense" escrito en letras corridas de color dorado. Ni idea de que significa.

Al entrar unos paparazzi nos tomaron algunas fotos, cosa que solo logro incomodar a Sasuke y a Sakura, los otros dos-Kakashi y Anko- ya se habían acostumbrado, supongo. Pero yo, no, lo que dijo Kakashi me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Yo nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, para mí solo importaba el momento de la arena, ni siquiera me importaba como era que llegaban solo 10 de 27.

Este es nuestro sensei. ¿Por qué? Como llego el hasta el final, porque su teoría de que era el nerd el que ganaba no se aplica a él. Estaba cerca del grupo, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban. Algo dentro de mí me decía que él tenía razón. Y si él tiene razón tengo que ponerme de su parte. Si él era mi sensei había que ganarme su apoyo ¿no? No. Ya estoy pensando como que si esto fuera lo que siempre quise hacer, pero no era así. Yo nunca habría pedido venir a estos horribles Juegos.

-Hey.- La cara de Sakura frente a mi mirada me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, Sakura hablaba pero yo no podía escuchar lo que decía, solo observaba sus labios moverse.

Hice acopio de toda mi concentración y me enfoque en poder escucharla.

-…Entonces nos toca el último piso.- La mire confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Que porque somos del 9 nos toca quedarnos en la suite del último piso.- Asentí, entendiéndola.

-Ya.

-Vamos.- Nos llamo Anko.

En la sala donde esperábamos estaban varias personas más, participantes de los juegos, supongo. Mire un poco hacia los lados. Llamo mi atención casi de inmediato, una cara que tenia marcas en forma de triángulos rojos- ¿a quién no le llama la atención eso?- Al parecer, un muchacho, alto, moreno, pero físicamente era igual que Sasuke o yo. Bueno igual que yo, porque Sasuke es más delgado y más alto.

-Mmm.- A una distancia prudente, Kakashi bebía de un vaso ancho y pequeño de vidrio, un liquido transparente.- Mmm.- Su clamado me hizo salir de mi escudriño hacia ese muchacho. Y volver a enfocarme en lo que él había dicho.

"_¿Sabes sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir?"_

Si, se cómo hacer operaciones matemáticas sencillas.

"_¿Sabes que es ortografía y caligrafía?"_

No, eso no lo sabía. Para nada. Ni lo que significaba.

"_Tal vez, tus hermanos puedan llegar a la arena"_

Si lo sé, ellos son capaces de hacer algo cuando se lo proponen y no solo por las características de ellos que él señalo, sino porque tenían el empeño suficiente, para dejar en claro que eran luchadores.

"_Pero tú, con un tenedor, no llegarías a la etapa de exámenes"_

Y si llegara no los pasaría, eso es seguro.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado y me dispuse a mirar a mi frente observando nada en especifico, bueno si, la puerta. Todo estaba nulo en mí, aunque no pensara en nada. No podía entender de qué hablaban a mi lado ni de que hacían las demás persona.

"**Él tiene razón"**

Era lo único que escuchaba en mi cabeza, ajeno a todo. Un sonido que llego más rápido que la luz a mis oídos, me hizo entender que el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Al entrar todavía tenía la mirada fijada en la puerta. Las puertas no se cerraban aun.

-No se preocupen, el ascensor siempre tarda unos minutos en subir por si llega atrasado otro pasajero.

Lo escuche perfectamente. Mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta, no la podía apartar de allí.

De repente, se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer y un hombre, ambos adultos, detrás de ellos, se abrieron camino tres jóvenes. Pero había algo distinto. Dos chicas y un chico. Mi mirada se fijo solo en la muchacha mayor del trió. Y como si su mirada fuera un yesquero, se encendió algo cálido en mi corazón, cuando levanto sus ojos hacia mi dirección.

_Hermosa._

Justo cuando pude observar con mayor claridad la perla color de sus ojos, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-Oh niños, estoy tan emocionada con esto.- chillo Anko a un lado.- La verdad, es que como ya venía diciéndoles, no puedo esperar para pulirlos, mis toscos carboncillos, hasta convertirlos en hermosas y brillantes perlas.- Perlas, como los ojos de la muchacha de abajo.

Bajamos del ascensor en el piso más alto y nos dirigimos por un pasillo.

-Hoy en la noche es el desfile de los participantes.- Anko Acompaño la frase con emoción en su voz.- Y sus equipos de preparación y estilistas ya los están esperando a cada uno.

-Ya saben, lucir bien para las cámaras.- Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Acicalarse es lo principal para lucir mejor esos lindos rostros.

-El desfile de participantes.- Dijo Sakura, perdiendo su voz en medio de lo hablado.

-Sí, ya sabes, la presentación de los participantes al público.- Afirmo Anko.

-En este desfile, el protocolo siempre es el mismo.- Comenzó Kakashi.- Los participantes son vestidos con trajes que se asemejan a una armadura en la parte del pecho, cada una, de un color distinto.

-¿Y para que necesitamos estilistas para ponernos una armadura?- Pregunto Sasuke, primera que escucho su voz con claridad desde que llegamos.

-Pues, las armaduras van del color del material con el que se trabaja en el Estado de los participantes.

-Entonces iremos de negro.- El negro, porque en el Estado 9, se ejerce la minería. Kakashi asintió

-Sí, ya saben su Estado, trabaja con la minería. Por eso irán del color de los carbones.- Sasuke miro de nuevo a Kakashi, con seriedad.

-¿Y para que necesitamos estilistas para ponernos una armadura?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez rodando los ojos.

-Pues, los estilistas, ellos se encargan de la otra parte del vestuario, la armadura es solo para el pecho, pero el estilo que den los estilistas será su presentación y el cómo los verán el público, para que con ello, ganen la asistencia de la audiencia y consigan favorecedores.

-¿Y tendremos al mismo estilista?- Pregunto Sakura.

-No, cada uno cuenta con el suyo propio, obvio no se verán tan diferentes, ya que sus estilistas se ponen de acuerdo para hacerlos un trió. Similares entre ustedes, pero no iguales.

Armadura negra de gladiador. No sonaba mal. Entramos a una habitación completamente blanca donde se distinguían tres puertas rojas fosforescente.

-Sasuke ve a la primera. Sakura tu a la segunda. Naruto tu a la tercera.- Ahora si empezaba a comportarse como un sensei. Obedecimos, mientras que ellos se sentaban en un sofá grande, de igual color rojo, que estaba en medio de la habitación, con una mesa de bocadillos al frente de ellos.

Entre la tercera habitación, y un trió más raro aun, me cayó encima, prácticamente arrancándome la ropa. Parecían bichos de colores con sus extravagantes maquillajes y sus horrorosos cabellos de color llamativo. Yo intentaba taparme, pero todos me empujaron hacia un baño donde me metieron a la ducha. El agua callo directamente en mi cara cuando escuche como uno decía: "Shower On". Me callo agua caliente, champú, jabón, agua caliente de nuevo. Yo gemía como una nena cuando algún otro material de limpieza me atacaba como el cepillo para espalda o el cepillo de pelo o el de pies. Había un cepillo para todo. Dejo de caer el agua y me sacaron a empujones de nuevo, mientras que yo intentaba taparme, era como la feria de las locas conmigo en ella. Me llevaron de nuevo a la habitación y allí hicieron que me recostara en una cama.

Sentí una cera caliente en mis piernas, luego me pusieron un papel, luego sobaron el papel contra mi pierna en un mismo lugar, luego vi el infierno. Me arrancaron todo el pelo de las piernas, luego el de la espalda. Mas allá de eso el del culo y el de la entrepierna. Hasta el pelo de los dedos gordos del pie. Malditos locos. Con una pinza arrancaron el único pelo que tenía en el pecho. Una maquinita muy pequeña sirvió para quitar los de mi nariz. El poco pelo que tenia encima de mi labio superior. Luego pasaron a mis cejas y también les quitaron pelo con cera. Luego a mi cabeza, pero esta vez fue a tijeras o eso pensaba yo. Sacaron una maquina de no sé donde, y me la pasaron por los costados de la cabeza, luego por detrás; yo no podía ver cómo caía mi pelo ya que estaba acostado. Luego vino un proceso más tranquilo.

Me depositaron una crema en la cara, que era muy suave y viscosa a la vez. Hicieron lo mismo con todo mi cuerpo.

-Abre la boca y enséñame los dientes.- Me pidió uno. Yo obedecí. Me puso encima de los dientes un papel que cubría toda mi dentadura. Era duro, como de plástico. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban aseándome solo los escuchaba hablar de chismes como:"La yuca se puso cara"," Lola se hizo una par", "Vero no sabe lo de Leo con Gabriel"

Sentí que me cortaron las uñas de las manos y de los pies, para luego darles forma con un palito. Quitaron toda impureza de ellas y agregaron, no se… ¿pintura? No sé.

Me quitaron la cosa de la boca. Yo seguía acostado. Vi que cuchicheaban algo. Pregunte con la mirada aunque dudo que se dieran cuenta de ese gesto de mi parte. En eso uno de ellos se acerco y saco la cosa de mi boca.

-Menma vendrá pronto.- Yo les preguntaba que cuchicheaban, no que cuando venia Menma. Se fueron por la puerta, carcajeándose en sus chismes.

Busque mi ropa con la mirada al tiempo que me sentaba en la cama, pero no la encontré, al poco tiempo, por la puerta entro un hombre.

De porte y vestir elegante. Con el cabello oscuro y curiosamente, tres rayas en los cachetes como las mías. A diferencia de los otros, el único detalle superficial y raro en el era que sus dos ojos eran diferentes, uno azul y uno rojo.

Me miro de arriba abajo. Y se acerco a un armario que yo no había visto. De allí saco una coraza. Se notaba como la parte superior de una armadura, con el pecho definido y una línea a la mitad, desde la parte alta del abdomen hasta la cadera, color plateada.

-El ser rubio, te hace ganar puntos cuando vistes de negro.- Se dirigió a mi.- Soy Menma.- Dijo extendiéndome unos calzones color rojo que no sé de dónde saco.- Y soy tu estilista.- Me puse los calzones muy incomodo.- Y creo que nos entenderemos bien.- Señalo mis mejillas.

-Soy Naruto.- Y extendí mi mano hacia él, que la tomo con firmeza.

-Dime, Naruto, ¿te ha gustado la preparación?

-Pudo haber sido peor.-Conteste.-Me han dejado sin pelo.-

-Yo pedí que te dejaran lampiño.- Me miro y me extendió su mano.- Levántate.- Hice caso. Al levantarme, saco del mismo armario un gancho donde estaba un pantalón de cuero negro. Me lo acerco e hizo un gesto para que me lo pusiera. Sintiendo la incomodidad del cuero deslizarse por mis piernas, logre ponerlos de varios tirones. Era holgado y no asfixiaba mucho mis piernas. Hizo que me pusiera la parte de arriba y unas botas negras de punta cuadrada con algo de tacón en ellas, suficiente tacón para un hombre. Paso por mis brazos unas bandas negras que iban desde la muñeca hasta un poco antes de llegar al codo, color plateado. En mis hombros desnudos coloco unas hombreras que de cuero, color plateado oscuro, separadas como si estuvieran cortadas, que caían una al lado de la otra. Un cinturón de cadera ancha color plateado también, con una gran hebilla donde podía ver perfectamente el escudo redondo del Estado 9. El pantalón iba por dentro de las botas dejando a la vista sus llamativas correas y hebillas, y dejando a su vez, que el pantalón luciera más holgado.

Menma salió, dejándome solo. Regreso con el trió de preparación. Uno de ellos traía un espejo de cuerpo completo. Hicieron que me sentara en una silla y comenzaron a peinar mi cabello. Al final sentí algo pegajoso en el.

-Estás listo.- Escuche decir a Menma. Uno de los del equipo de preparación acerco el espejo a mí y pude observarme. No me conocía. Mi cara lucia implacable, mis dientes estaban blanqueados y en la parte de cabello lo habían cortado todo dejando solo una fina capa a los lados y arriba si tenía una mata de pelo perfectamente peinada hacia atrás y brillosa. Mi vestuario lucia genial y muy bien ordenado.- Vamos, el público espera.

Bajamos por el mismo ascensor por el que subí con los demás hace un rato, pero esta vez estando abajo me condujeron por una puerta trasera. Esa puerta daba a un campo realmente grande donde pude saber en menos de 5 segundos, que sería de donde partiríamos.

Estando abajo, me encontré con mis hermanos. Sasuke vestía igual que yo, pero el cabello de él lo peinaron dejando unos cuantos mechones adelante –tipo pollina-y el demás levantado ligeramente en la parte trasera, mientras que Sakura con la misma parte superior ,llevaba un pantalón de cuero brillante y unas botas que llegaban a hasta sus rodillas, igual que las mías. Iba maquillada espectacularmente bien, de una manera que la hacía lucir sensual, llevaba el cabello suelto en bucles y agarrado hacia atrás con una diadema color plateado.

Fuera de nuestra apariencia, el carro donde íbamos a hacer acto de presencia era una _biga_ muy llamativa color negra, con detalles en plateado. Los caballos color negro carbón.

El bastón del Estado, es una vara de metal respectivamente diseñada según el Estado, con el que se encienden las 9 llamas que componen el aro de fuego de los juegos. No se había decidido quien lo llevaría así que usamos el método infalible y convincente: piedra, papel o tijeras.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunto otro hombre al lado de nosotros. El estilista de Sasuke, porque el de Sakura era la mujer pelirroja de anteojos.

-Si.- Contestamos al unisonó y comenzamos a jugar- que infantiles- la primera en quedar eliminada fue Sakura.

Sasuke y yo empatamos como tres veces hasta que perdimos la razón.

-TEME.

-BAKA.

-TEME.

-BAKA.

-Ya basta, el bastón lo llevara Sakura y listo.- Dijo la propia estilista de Sakura, dando fin al asunto.

Subimos al carro, que nos transporto a un estadio y escuchamos las horribles notas musicales del himno, y allí fue cuando los caballos empezaron a tirar del carro. Siendo los últimos. Al salir al encuentro de las masas, me quede deslumbrado. Toda esa gente nos miraba y gritaban emocionados. Comenzamos a saludar a nuestros lados y fui consciente de que cuando dábamos vueltas estaban 27 pantallas exactamente alrededor de todo el estadio de gente. 27 caras distintas en cada pantalla. Me mire a mí mismo y por fin pude saber que se siente saber qué cara de bobo pones cuando algo te impresiona. Los demás participantes lucían tan seguros saludando, lanzando besos y vitoreando, que me sentí como idiota por estar tan retraído. Dimos 9 vueltas alrededor de la isla donde se ubicaba el aro de fuego. Sube el participante del Estado 1 y enciende, en el primer anillo que componía el aro, una llama color naranja chillón. Sube la participante del Estado 2...

Y mi tiempo comenzó a ir más lento. De pies a cabeza. Sandalias romanas a la altura de las rodillas color plata. Micro falda que dejaba sus muslos al desnudo, color azul celeste. Coraza como la mía pero en el color de su falda con un cinturón plata a la altura de la cintura y una capa que en la agarradera tapaba sus hombros dejando ver en sus brazos listones color celeste. Cabello suelto cayendo en olas en su espalda y amarrado atrás con dos trenzas y unos cuantos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, maquillada al igual que Sakura. Incluso así, con maquillaje, sus ojos fueron los mismos. La participante del Estado 2, la muchacha de los ojos perlas.

Enfoco sus ojos en su bastón y encendió una llama azul que volvió mágico- cámara lenta, ya saben- el momento en que dirigía sus ojos hacia mi dirección. Cuando hizo eso, el tiempo comenzó a ir más rápido y cuando me di cuenta había llegado el momento de encender nuestra llama color roja haciendo, Sakura, los honores.

No lo puedo negar, fue una ceremonia agotadora. Después de eso, todo fue caos de regreso, definitivamente la gente veía estos juegos como si fueran las olimpiadas. Esta vez si nos llevaron a nuestro sitio de alojamiento a "descansar", sin embargo, Anko y Kakashi, nos obligaron a comer con ellos en el comedor, según ellos para celebrar que lo hicimos bien, después se nos unieron Menma, y los estilistas de Sasuke y Sakura. Fue una cena agradable.

Cuando toque la cama caí, prácticamente, desmayado sobre ella y dormí por unas largas horas. Me desperté a las 6:00 de la mañana y un solo pensamiento ocupo mi cabeza: la participante del Estado 2. La muchacha de los ojos perla.

"La conozco".

Esa vocecita, me lo repitió, hasta que yo mismo me lo creí. La conocía pero no sabía de dónde. Me acordaba de ella pero no tenía un recuerdo claro con respecto a su persona.

"Es Hermosa".

Eso no lo podía negar, nada más detalle bien sus ojos, y ya para mi es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Salí de la cama, desperezándome completamente. Me asee y me encamine al comedor, a medio camino me encontré a Sakura y a Sasuke saliendo del mismo cuarto. Incestuosos.

-¿Cómo amanecen mis niños?- Anko y Kakashi ya estaban sentados en el comedor. Anko con su normal actitud extraña y Kakashi con su librito y devorando su desayuno.

-Bien.- Fue autómata el gesto, respondimos los 3 al unisonó.

-Que bien.

-Chicos, espero que estén listos para su planificación.- Comenzó Kakashi.- Tendrán entrenamientos, pruebas, presentación en la tele, mas entrenamiento…

-Lo haces sonar sencillo.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Si optan por lograr la planificación, será como ir a hacer un mandado de su mamá. Ahora bien, sepan que estarán siendo grabados en varios momentos de los entrenamientos, pero durante las pruebas nunca. Sin embargo, jamás pueden tener dos tipos de actitudes, mostrar la misma apariencia, así sea falsa, los hace fuerte y les crea una imagen que puede ser del agrado del público.

-¿Los incestos son del agrado del público?- Se me salió sin querer, con voz relajada, no obstante Sakura y Sasuke se tensaron.

-Una historia de amor es una historia de amor, Naruto. De hecho, es mucho más entretenida cuando es prohibida.- Kakashi miro a mis hermanos, supongo, que con una sonrisa burlona ya que su tono se expreso de esa manera.- Ya sabes, lesbianas, mariscas, bisexuales, tríos… Aunque ¿son hijos de distintos padres al menos?

-Somos hermanos adoptivos.- Dijo Sakura, incomoda.

-Así parece. No es muy difícil notar que no tienen un solo rasgo en común.

-Bueno, ya. La planificación.- Anko me miro acusadora.- Por favor.

-Bueno…

Paso casi toda una hora diciéndonos que día nos tocaba cada cosa, luego otra hora que debíamos hacer y como portarnos cuando llegaran cámaras, una media hora más tarde llego Menma junto a los otros estilistas preparando nuestro estilo para entrenar ¿Para qué se necesita ropa de diseñador para sudarse? Pasamos el resto del día en plan de ocio. Sasuke, Sakura y yo, viendo películas, en tranquilidad total. No estoy seguro de si ellos también estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, pero yo si lo estaba. Pensar en que dentro de poco comenzaríamos a jugar y dos de nosotros iríamos a casa, o en un pensamiento peor llegáramos los tres a la arena. Borre los pensamientos negativos y busque uno positivo y de repente y como una bomba exploto en mi mente.

"Hinata Hyuga"

_Segundo Capitulo._


End file.
